<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Month Late by lethargicfeeling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429524">Month Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicfeeling/pseuds/lethargicfeeling'>lethargicfeeling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keyakizaka46 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:36:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicfeeling/pseuds/lethargicfeeling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OdaMon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Month Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suzumoto woke up sitting on the passenger’s seat while Oda Nana was driving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re finally awake!” her partner said. “We’re almost there good thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mon looked outside confused to where they were headed to and how she got inside the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” she asked. She searched for her phone yet she can’t find it. She looked at Oda who just smiled at her and focused again on her driving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the sky, it was turning saturated which signals that it was somewhere in the afternoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” she curiously asked. “To the beach.” Oda casually answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mon just laid back against her seat and calmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“and now we’re here!” The younger girl finally declared as she pulled over to park their vehicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both went out of the car while Oda grabbed their blanket, basket, and board games then headed to the perfect spot for their picnic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As their things were set, Oda patted the space by her side for Miyu to sit on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh, this is so calming, the breeze, the silence, everything.” Oda sighed while feeling the air hitting their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mon chuckled when Oda’s hair became messy because of the wind. She reached out for the basket and took a can of soda. She chugged it down and breathed deeply, feeling the coldness of the sea breeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oda took her by the waist and scooted her closer to her, kissed her shoulder and rested her chin on it. “I wish we could stay like this a little longer,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can if you want too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” this bugged Miyu for being clueless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oda detached herself from her, “Well then, how about let’s play some board games.” She suggested, clearly avoiding the topic. Monta let her slide, looks like she doesn’t want to talk about it, she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were laughing and having fun until when Mon decided to stand up, removed her sandals and went by the shore to play with the water. Oda followed her and they were both enjoying their time, chasing each other, sprinkling water, throwing sand. There were smiles plastered on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was finally getting dark when Oda went back to their basket and took out </span>
  <em>
    <span>hanabis</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She gave Miyu one and they both lit it up. “It looks so beautiful.” Mon said as she watched it spark right before her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oda just looked at her, took her hand and smiled, “And so are you.” This gave Miyu warm cheeks. “As long as I am the only one beautiful for you then I accept.” Mon joked as they both chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the light ran out, they both stood up. They both stared at each other softly. Oda took her waist and went closer, leaned her forehead against her and whispered “I will only love one person and that’s you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Miyu could not describe the happiness from her words. She wasn’t able to utter a word. Instead, she grabbed her partner’s neck slowly and kissed her. It was the most precious kiss that she wants to treasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oda pulled first, then she took Mon’s hands. Miyu noticed that she was wearing a ring. This made her question Oda. “Wait, are you engaged to someone? Is that why you’ve been acting differently?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oda looked up to the sky and saw how dark it already was. “I wish I could stay a little longer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Suzumoto wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oda, please tell me what is happening?” she looked at her with concerned eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must wake up.” Oda replied seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” she wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please live for me, Mon. I’m not real anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I can’t understand anything.” Suzumoto getting scared with the words escaping from Oda’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t remember anything but I can. We were supposed to go to the beach last week. You’re currently in a coma.” Oda detached herself then turned her back against her. “We got into an accident because of a truck. I’m here to wake you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suzumoto could not believe anything she’s hearing. She grabbed her hair and breathed heavily while heavy tears fell from her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at Oda’s back and ran up to her, hugging it. “Please, Oda. I still want to see you. This is not real.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oda turned to her, touched her cheek and took one last kiss. Miyu touched the ring that Oda was wearing, she looked up to the taller girl and asked. “Why are you wearing a ring?” this made Oda frown and a tear fell from her left eye. She kissed the smaller girl’s forehead and then suddenly ran away, she ran towards the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miyu, getting shocked by her sudden escape, she crouched onto the sand and shouted Oda’s name but now, Oda was nowhere to be found. She was all alone. She can’t stop from crying and laying down on the sand. She then saw a light coming from behind her, she decided to stand up and walk through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She woke up with tubes attached to her. “SHE’S FINALLY AWAKE!” She heard a woman shout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, my dear?” Then a man in a white coat checked on her with two nurses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to sit up but her whole body hurt. She was assisted by the woman who shouted earlier which she recognized as her mom. “What happened?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother looked at her with sorry eyes. “I’m sorry dear. You had an accident and ended up with a short coma” Accident. She remembered now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Dani?” she looked everywhere to find her. Her mother frowned and tears were starting to build up from her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wasn’t able to make it.” As if she became deaf, she wasn’t able to hear anything what the people around her were saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No. No no no no…” she started crying loudly while her mother hugged her. She tried to escape her bed to find Oda but then it hit her, the dream she had with Oda, the beach, everything. She remembered those moments. She finally cried into her mother’s arms and her sobs were the only things she could hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A month later after Oda’s funeral, she went inside her home, their home. It was clear she wasn’t still able to recover from the trauma she experienced. She still wasn’t herself, mostly Fuyuka or Sugai checks up on her. She felt empty inside a house without a person she called home. Bags under her eyes got heavier, she looked pale and got thin. She cried to sleep every night on their bed. She was not her usual self anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since it was Oda’s first month, she decided to pay a visit to her grave. She went outside and took a bus going to the cemetery. As she was standing outside the gates, she took a deep breath and went on. She was in front of her partner’s grave, her eyes welling up seeing her name and picture. She laid the flowers and sat down by the grave. She leaned her head against the cold stone and tears started the fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you terribly.” She sobbed for a long time. When she noticed it was getting dark, she took out her phone to check the time. She saw her lock screen which was her and Oda during the time they first got together. She wiped her very swollen eyes and stood up. Before she left, she said one last message “I wish I could create more memories with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was heading towards the gates, Naako called her. “Hey, did you go to Oda?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did.” She replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was crossing the street while talking to Naako. “I’m sorry, Suzumon. I know it’s hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she was paying attention to what Naako was saying, a drunk driver was approaching her without the headlights on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BEEP BEEP</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all of a sudden when-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Hello? Mon are you there? Hey!” Naako was still on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzumon, who was on the street stood up, but when she turned around, another body of her laying lifeless on the street, bloody and beaten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She panicked and when tears started falling from her eyes, someone tapped her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Oda, smiling down at her. She calmed down and hugged her tightly. Then, everything around them became white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Oda patted her back. She missed this. She missed the person that kept her sane. The person she called home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can finally be together again.” Mon cried while relishing Oda’s scent. Oda pulled back and faced her </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before Suzumoto could answer, Oda took her left hand and inserted a ring on her finger. She was not able to answer or even move. “I was a month late in doing this but still got to do it.” She smiled genuinely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oda held her face and went closer, touching her lips to hers. She pulled away and whispered </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” This made Miyu cry out tears of joy. Her heart overflowed with happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Oda held out her hand, “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suzumoto took her hand, “I am.” Then they both went into the light.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>